


Tina's new family

by coolgirl234



Series: Fairly Odd Parents [1]
Category: The Fairly Odd Parents
Genre: Anti Wanda Bashing, Cosmo Bashing, F/M, Nice Vicky, OFC Bashing, Timmy Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: When Timmy Turner orders Cosmo and Wanda to do stuff for him they quit being his godparents, now five years later they get reassigned to a sweet and loving fifteen year old girl named Tina Reynolds. Tina Reynolds is a fifteen year old girl who is looking for her forever home. Will she ever find it? Will she find true love in a certain blue haired green eyed fairy?Read and find outThis is a rewrite of my original fanficAnti Cosmo's human form is long  blue hair and the same green eyes.





	1. Introduction and meeting Anti Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Tina’s POV:** I was sitting on the school bus going home from school with my best friends Cynthia Cassidy and Remy Buxaplenty. “What’s wrong.” Cynthia asked. “I dread going home.” I said. “Why your foster father loves you.” Cynthia said. “Yeah but Coral can’t stand my guts and you know it.” I said.

“Hey Tina if things get bad you can always come to my house.” Remy said. I nodded. Pretty soon we pulled up at my stop. “Be strong Tina.” Cynthia said. Where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Tina Reynolds and I’m fifteen years old. My birthday is at the end of this month. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was five. I lived in foster homes ever since then. My foster father David adores me, he treats me like I’m his own daughter, but his wife Coral can’t stand me so when she’s home we just ignore each other.

I actually have a secret to share. I have two Fairy God Parents named Cosmo and Wanda. They act like my second set of parents and I just love them for that. I have a fairy god brother named Poof too. When I got home, I opened the door to see David and Coral in the living room watching TV.

“Hi.” I said. David and Coral looked at me. “How was school girl?” Coral asked. I knew she only asked because David was in the room, otherwise she doesn’t ask. “Kinda boring Coral nothing exciting happened today.” I said trying to be polite.

“I’m going to go up to my room now ok?” I asked. “Of course sweetie.” David said. I kissed David’s cheek and ran upstairs. When I got to my room, I locked the door and heard a poof. “Hey you guys.” I said hugging Cosmo and Wanda.

“How was your day sweetie?” Wanda asked. “Boring nothing exciting happened.” I said. “Well how about I treat you to an Ice cream before dinner?” Wanda asked. “I’d love that.” I said. After saying goodbye to Cosmo and Poof, Wanda and I left for the Ice Cream shop.

As Wanda and I ordered our flavors and sat down, I wanted to find out more about fairies. “I didn’t know Fairies eat human food.” I said. “Fairies can eat anything humans can sweetie.” Wanda said. “We also have an anti fairy world.” Wanda said. “Huh?” I asked.

“You see sweetie every fairy in fairy world has an anti fairy.” Wanda said. “You mean like an exact opposite from what you are?” I asked. “Yes sweetie.” Wanda said. She looked up. “Speaking of opposites!” Wanda hissed.

I looked up and saw a blue fairy with green eyes. I thought he looked handsome. **Anti Cosmo’s POV:** I was walking down the streets of Earth with my wife Anti Wanda, when I saw my anti me’s wife talking to someone. Wanda and the girl looked up at us. I thought the girl was gorgeous. She had long red hair and Jade green eyes. **Tina’s POV:** Wanda scowled up at the blue haired fairies. “What are you two doing here?” She hissed angrily. “We wanted to meet your godchild the green eyed fairy said. He had a British accent that made my insides melt. “Tina this is Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda.” Wanda said.

“Hello.” I said shyly. “Hello my dear.” Anti Cosmo said. He kissed my hand. “Tina it’s getting late sweetie we’d better go.” Wanda said. “Well it was nice to meet you.” I said to Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda.

They nodded. When Wanda and I got home, I got on my pajamas and quickly fell asleep dreaming of a blue haired green eyed Anti fairy. **Anti Cosmo’s POV:** When Anti Wanda and I got home I went into my office and sat in my chair staring at the monitor. I took out my wand. “Show me the girl!” I screamed in frustration. The monitor quickly showed Tina fast asleep in bed. “Even asleep she’s a gorgeous angel.” I thought to myself.

Turning off the monitor, I changed into my pajamas and quickly fell asleep dreaming of the red haired green eyed girl.


	2. Anti Cosmo's confession, The letter and Tina's adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Tina gets a letter from Anti Cosmo. What does it say? David has something very important to discuss with Tina. What will David say and does Anti Cosmo have feelings for Tina?
> 
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?

**Tina’s POV:** The next morning Wanda woke me up by turning into an alarm clock. I got out of bed, took a shower, and quickly got dressed. **Anti Cosmo’s POV:** I woke up from a very good dream about Tina saying she loved me. Frustrated I leaped out of bed and grabbed my wand. “Show me Tina!” I screamed. The monitor showed me Tina having breakfast. “You know Tina it’s sad that the only dairy products you can have are ice cream and cheese.” Someone was talking to her. “I know Vicky but what can I do, those are the only things I can have without getting sick, and even some ice cream makes me sick.” Tina said sadly.

“Why don’t you take one of those lactaid pills?” Vicky asked. “I don’t like taking medicine if I’ve never tried it before.” Tina said. “Well I have to meet Cynthia and Remy at the bus stop, see you later Vicky.” She said going out the door. “David has to work late tonight, so I’ll be babysitting.” She said. “Yes!” Tina screamed excitedly.

I chuckled. I turned off the monitor and got ready for the day. **Tina’s POV:** I walked down to the bus stop, Remy and Cynthia were already waiting for me. “How did it go?” Remy asked. “Don’t ask.” I said. We climbed onto the bus and found our seats. A few hours later we were in Art class.

“Very good work today class.” Miss Jones said. “Miss Reynolds may I speak to you.” She asked. “Of course Miss Jones.” I said. She waited until everyone left. “Tina I need to tell you that I’m very impressed in your work lately.” She said.

“Oh Thank you.” I said. “Would you like to be in my advanced Art class?” She asked. “Oh really I’d love that, thank you Miss Jones.” I said. “Tina I’m giving you permission to call me Sadie when we’re alone." She said. “Ok thanks.” I said.

I’ll see you 6th period.” She said. Miss Jones handed me a note so I wouldn’t be late for cooking class. I walked down the stairs and opened the door to my next class. “Sorry Miss Jay I was talking with Miss Jones.” I said coming in and sitting down next to Remy. Cynthia doesn’t have this class.

“That’s alright Miss Reynolds.” She said. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. Cynthia, Remy, and I were sitting down having lunch when a note in red smoke poofed up beside me. “Remy come with me.” I whispered. Remy and I took off to our secret hide out. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I got a letter I don’t know who it’s from.” I said. “Well open it.” He said. I opened the letter to see a sapphire blue diamond necklace in the shape of a heart magically come out of it and wrap around my neck. Remy and I read the letter. _Tina, I hope you like the present I got for you. Meet me in the park after school at 4:00pm. Wanda already knows where you’ll be, I had to swear to her that I would keep you safe at all times, before she gave you permission to meet me. Until then my dear, Anti Cosmo._

“What do you think he wants?” I asked. “I don’t know.” Remy said. Remy and I went back to our table. “Who was the letter from?” Cynthia asked. A friend of David’s.” Remy and I said.

We hated to lie to Cynthia, but the rules are no humans can know about fairies and Anti Fairies, unless they are assigned to one. Remy is the only one I know that has a fairy besides me. At long last it was time to go home. We got out of school at 3:30 today. I called Vicky on my cell phone to tell her I wasn’t coming straight home. Instead of taking the bus with Cynthia and Remy, I decided to walk to the park.

At 4:00 on the dot Anti Cosmo appeared in a cloud of blue smoke. “Hello my dear.” He said. “Hi.” I said. “I see you got my gift.” He said. It’s lovely thank you.” I said. “You’re very welcome.” He said.

“Why did you ask to meet me?” I asked. I wanted to get to know you better.” He said. “Oh ok.” I said. “So did anything exciting happen at school today?” He asked. “Miss Jones put me in her Advanced Art class today.” I said.

“Well done my dear.” Anti Cosmo said. “Thank you.” I blushed. “You don’t need to be shy around me my dear.” Anti Cosmo whispered. One minute we were talking and the next we were kissing.

I’m not sure which one of us moaned though. Just then my watch went off. Anti Cosmo swore loudly. I giggled. I need to get home for dinner.” I said.

I kissed Anti Cosmo goodbye and ran home. When I got home I was out of breath. “Hey Vicky is David home yet?” I asked. He just called he’ll be home by the time you go to bed tonight.” She said hugging me. “Where did you get that?” Vicky asked pointing to my necklace.

“A friend gave it to me at school today.” I said. “That’s a real diamond shaped heart, whoever gave you that must be really rich.” Vicky said. “Oh wow!” I finished my dinner as quickly as I could and ran upstairs. “Hey Cosmo, Hey Wanda.” I said as I locked my door. “How did it go? Are you hurt?” Wanda asked.

“No he was really sweet, he gave me this.” I said holding my necklace up so Wanda could see it. “Wow that’s beautiful sweetie!” Wanda squealed. “I know.” I said. It was about 9:00pm and I was finishing up some homework, when David and Coral came into my room. “Tina we have something to tell you.” David said.

“What is it?” I asked. “Coral and I are getting a divorce, she’s going to live in this house and you and I are going to find another house to live in” David said. “You want me to go with you?” I asked. “Tina I want to adopt you.” David said. I hugged him. “Where do I sign?” I said.

David held out a piece of paper. “Just put your signature there and it will be official.” David said grinning. I signed my name on the paper, and David hugged me in tears. “It’s official now.” He said. “Now you get some sleep, It’s late and you have school tomorrow.” David said.

He kissed me on the forehead, and left the room. “Cosmo Wanda!” I called. “What is it sweetie?” Wanda asked poofing out of the fish bowl. “Are you still my godparents even though David adopted me?” I asked. “Of course we are sweetie, there’s a new rule Jorgen made up, Any god child that still wants their godparents after they grow up can have them.” Wanda said hugging me.

“I love you guys!” I squealed hugging them. “We love you too sweetie.” Wanda said. I said goodnight to Cosmo and Wanda and fell asleep. **Anti Cosmo’s POV:** I was so frustrated I got  this feeling in my chest whenever I looked at Tina through the monitor, or when I thought about her. I was watching Tina sleep through the monitor again. “She is so beautiful when she’s sleeping.” I thought. It just hit me then, the feeling in my chest was love, I was madly in love with Tina. “I have to tell her tomorrow.” I said to myself.

I turned the monitor off, and got into bed. I fell asleep dreaming of the red haired Jade green eyed girl who I hoped would be with me forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Tina's New Home and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is moving to her new home after school today with David. Where will she live? Tina also has a confession to make to Cosmo and Wanda. What is it? Cosmo and Tina have their first big fight. What is the fight about? Wanda also has a secret. What is it and does and what does it have to do with Juandissimo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Wanda's Secret is?

**Tina's POV:** I woke up early the next morning to get ready for school. I went downstairs to see Vicky putting breakfast on the table for me. "Thanks Vicky." I said. "Don't forget your getting off at your new stop today." She said. "I know I can't wait to see the house." I said.

"I'll be here when you get home." Vicky said. "Okay." I said. I waved goodbye to Vicky and left for school. **Anti Cosmo's POV:** I was having a dream about Tina. She was lying in bed with me and we were making out. The dream faded out and when I opened my eyes, I had my fangs in my pillow. I screamed loudly in frustration.  I took out my wand.

"Show me Tina!" I screamed at the monitor. It showed me Tina in art class. "So Tina what are you doing after school today?" Her new friend Stacia asked. "I'm unpacking my father and I just moved into a new house and I'm just seeing it today. She said. A few minutes later it showed me Tina at lunch. 

"So Tina how mad do you think Jorgen will be, when you tell him that David knows about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?" Remy asked. "Oh Jorgen already knows, he said it was fine as long as I didn't tell anyone one else, Vicky knows as well." She said. Her new friend Stacia has a fairy too. **Tina's POV:**  All too soon, the school day came to an end, and I was on my way to my new house with Remy and Cynthia. Finally we pulled up to my new house. "Hey Tina I live right next door." Remy said. "That's so cool!" I squealed. "Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. We said goodbye to Cynthia, but she scowled at us. "I wonder what Cynthia's problem is." I said. "She's probably having a bad day. Remy said.

I opened the door to the new house, and we stepped inside. "Who wants cookies!" Vicky called  from the kitchen. Remy and walked into the kitchen. "Wow this house is big!" I squealed. "If you think the house is big, wait until you see your room." Vicky said.

After we finished our snack, Vicky let us upstairs to the third floor of the house. "This is your room." Vicky said and opened the door. "Oh my god!" I screamed. There was a huge canopy bed in my room with a fish tank for Cosmo and Wanda, A huge screen TV, a fireplace, and a gaming system. "Oh wow this is amazing!" I squealed.

"Good David and  I had a little help from Cosmo and Wanda." Vicky said. "Hey sweetie how was your day?" Wanda asked. "Good thank you for fixing up my room for me." I said. "It's no problem sweetie, we love you." Wanda said hugging me.

 **Anti Cosmo's POV:** I was watching Tina on the monitor again. I heard her sigh. "What's wrong sweetie?" Wanda asked poofing out of the fish tank with Cosmo. "Today when Remy and I got off the bus Cynthia gave us a dirty look when we said goodbye to her." She said. "Maybe she was having a bad day, she's your best friend." Cosmo said.

"Yeah maybe you're right Cosmo." Tina said. "Is that all that's bothering you sweetie?" Wanda asked. "No Wanda, there's this guy." She said. "A guy you like?" Wanda asked. "No Wanda I'm hopelessly, madly in love with him." Tina said.

"Does he go to your school?" Wanda asked. "No." Tina said. "Is it someone we know?" Wanda asked. "Yes." Tina said. "Come on sweetie tell us who is it?" Wanda asked. "I can't tell you." Tina said. "Interesting." I thought to myself, as I took a sip of my soda.

"Tina you know you can tell us anything." Wanda said. "I'm scared you won't approve." Tina said. "Oh sweetie we love you, does he make you happy?" Wanda asked. "Yes I get a little distracted in class thinking about him." She said. "Please sweetie tell us who is it?" Wanda asked.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Tina asked. "We promise right Cosmo?" Wanda asked. He nodded. "Fine it's Anti Cosmo!" Tina screamed. "What!?" Wanda and I screamed together.

I poofed away to Tina's house to tell her how I felt. When I poofed into Tina's bedroom, she turned around and saw me. "How much did you hear?" Tina asked. "Everything." I said. Finally Cosmo spoke.

"How could you be in love with my Anti self you're only fifteen!" Cosmo screamed at Tina. "I'll be sixteen  in three days Cosmo!" Tina screamed back. Just then Juandissimo  poofed into the room. "What's going on?" He asked. "Fighting." I whispered to my best friend.

Yes even though I'm an Anti fairy and Juandissimo is a fairy we're still best friends. "Anti Cosmo is evil Tina!" Cosmo screamed. "I don't care I love him Cosmo!" Tina screamed back. "I love you too." I said. "Really?" Tina asked. 

"Yes really." I said kissing her. "What about you're wife?" Tina asked. "I'm going to divorce Anti Wanda so we can be together, Tina will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes Of course I will, I love you Anti Cosmo!" She squealed. "I'm so glad." I said kissing her.

"Fine if your dating Anti Cosmo, then you are no longer my god child!" Cosmo screamed and smacked Tina across the face. Wanda, Juandissimo, Tina, and I stared at Cosmo in shock. I've never known Cosmo to be violent. "That is the last straw Cosmo I want a divorce!" Wanda screamed. Tina sobbed against me.

"Oh really and where are you going to go?" Cosmo asked angrily. I'm staying here with Tina you take poof and go somewhere else!" Wanda screamed. "Fine but Tina needs two fairy godparents, and it's not like your still in love with Juandissimo or something!" Cosmo screamed. Wanda said nothing.

We were all shocked. "Wanda please tell me your not still in love with him!" Cosmo sobbed. We could tell he was crying. "Yes Cosmo I'm still in love with him!" Wanda screamed. We turned to Juandissimo, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. I love you too my beautiful Wanda." He sobbed kissing her.

 **Tina's POV:** Later that night Anti Cosmo went home, Cosmo moved out, and Remy and Juandissimo moved in. **Anti Cosmo's  POV:**   When I got home to the manor, I went to find Anti Wanda right away. I found her in my office. "Anti Wanda I want a divorce." I said. "Any particular reason?" She asked. I'm in another relationship." I said.

When I got into my bedroom, I poofed my pajamas on and got into bed as it was very late, I fell asleep dreaming of then beautiful red haired green Jade green eyed girl who was officially mine. **Tina's POV:** After everything had settled down, I got ready for bed. Wanda knew I was still upset about the fight with Cosmo so, she helped me with my pajamas and tucked me into bed. "Goodnight sweetie, and don't listen  to Cosmo, you and Anti Cosmo are a great match." Wanda said. "Thanks Wanda goodnight." I said hugging her. "Sweet dreams. sweetie." She said. I fell asleep dreaming of Anti Cosmo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my one of my favorite chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
